wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Neville
Neville made his television debut on the January 16, 2013 episode of NXT, where he defeated Sakamoto. Neville formed a team with Oliver Grey to defeat 3MB (Heath Slater and Drew McIntyre) in the first round of the NXT Tag Team Championship tournament on the January 23, 2013 episode of NXT. On the February 6 episode of NXT, Neville and Grey defeated Kassius Ohno and Leo Kruger in the semi-finals. On the February 13 episode of NXT (taped on January 31, Neville and Grey won the tournament to become the inaugural NXT Tag Team Champions, defeating Luke Harper and Erick Rowan in the finals. However, Neville and Bo Dallas, filling in for the injured Grey, lost the title to the Wyatt Family in a rematch on May 2. On May 29 of NXT Neville competed in 18 Men Battle Royal to determine #1 Contender for NXT Championship where he could make it into final two contestant and eliminated Bray Wyatt, but got eliminated by Bo Dallas who also won the tournament. On June 20, he, along with Corey Graves, defeated The Wyatt Family to become a second-time NXT Tag Team Champion. On the August 6 NXT, Neville faced Dean Ambrose for his United States Championship, which Ambrose retained when the other members of the Shield caused a disqualification. They lost the titles to The Ascension on September 13. Neville faced Bo Dallas for the NXT Championship on the December 4 NXT, defeating Dallas by count-out but failing to capture the title. At the NXT live event on WWE Network NXT Arrival Neville won the NXT Championship against Bo Dallas in a ladder match. A rematch was scheduled for the March 20th edition of NXT which he won after debuting a new finisher the Imploding 450 splash. Neville's first feud as champion would begin following a non-title match against Brodus Clay, where Neville won by count-out. The feud would then end with Neville scoring a no disqualification match victory over Clay to successfully defend the NXT Championship. At NXT Takeover, Neville successfully defended the NXT Championship against Tyson Kidd. Two weeks later Neville scored another victory over Kidd after Natalya prevented Tyson from using a chair. On the July 31 NXT, He successfully defended his title against Tyler Breeze by DQ as Tyson Kidd attacked Neville after being super kicked by Neville. On September 8, Neville made his Raw debut teaming with Sami Zayn to defeat Tyson Kidd & Tyler Breeze where Neville pinned Breeze with The Red Arrow. On September 11 at the NXT Takeover: Fatal 4 Way event, Neville successfully defended his NXT Championship against Sami Zayn, Tyler Breeze, and Tyson Kidd in a fatal four way match. On December 11, at the NXT Takeover: REvolution event, Neville lost the championship to Zayn, ending his reign at 287 days. When Zayn offered a handshake, Neville kicked it away and instead hugged Zayn in respect. The following week on the December 18 edition of NXT, Neville faced Kevin Owens, but the match ended in a double countout. Owens proceeded to powerbomb Neville into the apron after the match. Neville received a rematch on the January 15 episode of NXT, but failed to regain the title. Neville went on to compete in a NXT Championship number one contender's tournament, defeating Tyson Kidd in the quarterfinals on January 28 and Baron Corbin in the semifinals on February 4, but lost in the finals to Finn Bálor at NXT TakeOver: Rival. On the 30 March 2015 episode of Raw, Neville made his main roster singles debut under the shortened ring name Neville, defeating Curtis Axel. The following week, he faced the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins and was defeated. Neville made his pay-per-view debut on the Extreme Rules pre-show, where he defeated Bad News Barrett. On the 27th April 2015 episode of Raw, Neville defeated Luke Harper in the first round of the 2015 King Of The Ring tournament. He defeated Sheamus the next night on the WWE Network in the semi finals. He faced Bad News Barrett on the same night in the finals but lost. On the May 11 episode of Raw, Neville answered John Cena's WWE United States Championship open challenge, which he won by disqualification after Rusev interfered. Neville's feud with Barrett continued at Payback, where Neville defeated him by count-out. The following night on Raw, Neville was defeated by Barrett, to end their feud. After the match, Neville was attacked by former rival Bo Dallas, setting up a match between the two at Elimination Chamber. Neville would go on to defeat Dallas at Elimination Chamber. Later that night, WWE announced Neville as one of the participants in the 2015 Money in the Bank ladder match at Money in the Bank. On June 8th edition of Raw, Neville accepted Kevin Owens NXT Championship Open Challenge, but failed to become a two-time champion. At The Beast in the East special event, Neville would face Chris Jericho in a losing effort. On August 3, Neville answered Seth Rollins' open challenge for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, nearly winning the title when the referee counted a three after a Red Arrow, however, Rollins foot was on the rope, and the match continued, with Neville being pinned after a Pedigree. Also during this time, Neville began a feud with Stardust, with both of them being referred to as a super hero and a super villain. On the August 10 Raw, after defeating King Barrett in a match, Neville was announced to team with actor Stephen Amell to face Barrett and Stardust at SummerSlam. At the event, Neville and Amell were victorious after a Red Arrow from Neville to Barrett. The next day on RAW, Stardust attempted to attack Neville, continuing their feud. Neville defeated Bo Dallas of the September 11 episode of Superstars. At WWE Live from Madison Square Garden, Neville defeated Stardust. On the Hell in a Cell (2015) Pre-show, Neville teamed with Dolph Ziggler and Cesaro to defeat Sheamus, King Barrett, and Rusev. On the Raw after Hell in a Cell, Neville would face Alberto Del Rio in a qualifying match to compete for the #1 contenders spot in a Fatal 4-Way match to face WWE Champion Seth Rollins at Survivor Series which he lost. After Rollins suffered a knee injury, it was announced he'd face King Barret in a quarter finals match on Thursday night SmackDown. Neville went on to defeat King Barrett but was eventually unsuccessful in the tournament, losing to Kevin Owens in the quarterfinals on the 16th of November edition of Monday Night RAW. On the Survivor Series Kickoff show, Neville teamed with The Dudley Boyz, Titus O'Neil, and the returning Goldust in a traditional 5-on-5 elimination Survivor Series Match to defeat the team of Stardust, The Ascension, The Miz, and Bo Dallas. On the 21st December, Neville won the 2015 Slammy Award for 'Breakout Star of the Year'. On January 24, 2015, Neville made his Royal Rumble debut, lasting ten minutes before being eliminated by Luke Harper. On the January 28 edition of Smackdown, Neville challenged United States Champion Kalisto to a title match, where he was unsuccessful. On March 2nd 2016, Neville was brought back down to NXT by William Regal to challenge the NXT Champion Finn Balor, who was closing in surpassing his championship reign to become the longest reigning champion in History. Balor would go on to defeat Neville. On the March 7 episode of Raw, Neville was defeated by Kevin Owens. On the 14 March episode of Raw, during his match with Chris Jericho, Neville would fracture his ankle, leaving him out of action for two to three months. The English high flyer made his return at the July 12, 2016 SmackDown taping in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Even though he was not shown on WWE TV, he worked a dark match against Bo Dallas. On 19 July, at the 2016 WWE Draft, Neville was drafted to Raw. Neville made his return match on the July 25th episode of Raw, defeating Curtis Axel. Neville teamed with former NXT rival Sami Zayn at SummerSlam 2016 to defeat the Dudley Boys in their final match with WWE on the kick-off show. Two months later on Raw, Neville again teamed with Sami Zayn to face Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel in a winning effort, but lost to Dallas in a singles match the following week. On the October 31 episode of Raw, Neville participated in a battle royal for a spot on Team Raw at Survivor Series, but was eliminated by eventual winner Braun Strowman. At Roadblock: End of the Line, Neville returned to seemingly congratulate WWE Cruiserweight Champion Rich Swann after his match, only to attack Swann and his opponent TJ Perkins, turning heel in the process for the first time on the main roster and joining the Cruiserweight division. The following night on Raw, Neville cemented his heel turn after claiming that the fans only cheered him because he was "vulnerable or small" and proceeded to attack Swann after he interrupted him, followed by Perkins after he attempted to save Swann. The following night on 205 Live, Neville teamed with The Brian Kendrick to defeat Swann and Perkins. On the December 27 episode of 205 Live, Neville defeated Swann in a non-title match. Category:British wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:NXT Champions Category:Slammy Award Winners Category:Current Alumni